


one more chance

by chanlix



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, donghae is mentioned, mentions of sex I guess, rest of suju are mentioned, will break your heart, yesung needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlix/pseuds/chanlix
Summary: Sometimes, God gives us the greatest tragedy at the moment of the greatest happiness.





	one more chance

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's out there making more angst? me!! :DD
> 
> okay fr, im sorry for the lack of updates T___T i've been doing a lot of assignments and writers block is being mean to me
> 
> i wrote this a few weeks ago but i decided to upload this on ao3 to keep the yehyuk nation alive
> 
> this will not be a happy story though, so be warned 

His eyes were glued onto the screen that was of a phone number he had rarely touched. Hyukjae, after having sex with Donghae had now been lying down on his bedroom, thinking about what just happened last night. The alarm clock strucks, Hyukjae is thankful that it was his day off. Another day, just him making plans while he has to deal with the rest of his fellow members. It struck him. He remembers the contact number, being called “Dumbass” because it was Yesung.

Yet again, it’s been a long time since Hyukjae had talked to Yesung, the only time when they interact being scripted reality shows. Natural, Yesung was always seen talking to Ryeowook and he doesn’t feel grumpy or tired. Hyukjae felt awful, leaving him on read when Yesung wants to text him, focusing on Donghae, it could all just be so that he could mimic the vocalist’s voice more. 

God, Hyukjae really wished it was. As time went on, Donghae had began to drift away from Hyukjae, something the group and their other co-workers didn’t expect. For fuck sakes, it’s been fourteen years. Hyukjae couldn’t figure it out, why was the songs and texts always on his mind. Now had Yesung been stuck in a fridge, not speaking to Hyukjae for months, Hyukjae wanted to apologise. For everything, he wasn’t brutal but rather ignorant. Suddenly, there he was trying to drink the leftover soju bottle Heechul had accidentally left. 

It was not until a few minutes later, Hyukjae was now pressing the call button on his phone, his hopes of getting a positive reaction. But he knows, Yesung was so tired. Another static of silence was heard, until finally. Hyukjae’s hand was shaking, which was shocking as he wasn’t usually that nervous or intimidated. 

“Hello? Hyukjae?”

Hyukjae’s heart had almost stopped, hearing Yesung speak his name when the cameras weren’t rolling.

“Hey, Jongwoon I wanted to sa-”

“Yes I know, don’t worry too much.”

Yesung had become more quieter, trying to cut the conversation short. However, Hyukjae understands it as he was driving home. However, Yesung sounded tired, which even worried him a little more. 

But Hyukjae brushes it off, “It’s late but, hyung…” he had to stop, he couldn’t believe what he was saying. It was almost like, he was talking to Yesung like Donghae. “It’s almost your birthday right?”

“Don’t tell me you’re buying a cake!”

The two shared their laughter and like so, it seemed like Yesung was buying the fact that Hyukjae wanted to be with him more. Hyukjae was starting to feel something, it was like, he was in love with Yesung instead of Donghae. He found it enjoyable, listening to Yesung’s soft voice when he was being “forced” to talk to him, maybe him getting hit in the head all the time was all worth it.

“I swear, I’ll buy you anything!”

“Hyukkie, your bragging too much.”

“Couldn’t help the fact that you miss me so much?”

Yesung pauses, trying to put his words together but somehow his mind was jumbled up. He didn’t realise that he was still driving, almost trying to process that Hyukjae really said that. Nor he remembered the last time Hyukjae had become like this, the person he was to Donghae. Years of writing songs that hid the message of wanting love and happiness again. Instead of everything he wanted to say, Yesung just spoke softly on the phone with simple words.

“Of course, I miss you.”

What felt like the world had stopped, Hyukjae smiled but held out a half smile on his face. Almost 4AM, it was the one he ignored the most that loved him. 

“Me too,”

Then there was silence. It confused Hyukjae at first, until he heard the noise of car hitting a pole before crashing. God knows what could be happening at this moment. Hyukjae begins to panic, but remains calm in case it was some sort of prank Yesung would play on him. 

But a pin drop can be heard, suddenly it’s stars had changed. 

One after the other, Hyukjae couldn’t question why he didn’t look back.

On another day, Hyukjae visits the stars for the first time. He sits there, alone except the stray cats that roam around the park. He holds the late birthday present, a bouquet of supermarket flowers. 

“I’m here now,” Hyukjae says with a slight chuckle, putting down the supermarket flowers in the middle of tall grass. “It’s for you, I ate the cake you liked the most.”

He knows, he should be mourning with the rest of the members. But now it’s too late to go back, the park they used to walk pass was now a memorial  
place for him. Hyukjae made that decision but, it was their favourite place.

“It’s far away where I can see you,” 

Hyukjae doesn’t know that he’s crying. No, Jongwoon wouldn’t want this, his crush and friend having to cry out of guilt. You couldn’t take the pain away, it stayed like scars but doesn’t heal until you let go.

“Great, I have to wait for you to get annoyed by me, how fun is it up there?”

Fireflies flew around him, but it didn’t stop Hyukjae from kneeling down. It was a loss of someone, something.

And another teardrop fell onto the flowers. 

But you’ll come back, right?


End file.
